Individuals and businesses often seek to obtain vanity or personalized telephone numbers. For example, a vanity telephone number may include digits that are directly significant to a user or business, and/or digits that correspond to letters on a standard telephone keypad that spell a word, acronym, and/or phrase of interest to the user or business. Some web-based tools have been available to allow a user to enter a word or number and view a list of available telephone numbers, if any, that spell the entered word (with corresponding letters on a standard telephone keypad) or include the entered number.